


Minhas Melhores Lembranças

by aat2184



Series: Cartas Secretas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aat2184/pseuds/aat2184
Summary: Continuação de "Meu Mais Bem-Guardado Segredo". Harry responde à carta de Gina.





	Minhas Melhores Lembranças

_Notas da Autora: _ _Isso é uma continuação de Meu Mais Bem-Guardado Segredo. Todos os nomes e lugares mencionados pertencem à JK Rowling, e eu não tenho permissão para usá-los._

**Minhas Melhores Lembranças**

Gina,

Eu sei que você disse que não viria (e não veio), mas ainda sim eu tinha esperança de que você aparecesse. Eu procurei por você em toda parte, e por mais que eu tenha tentado ser discreto, eu não acho que tenha conseguido.

Você estava certa, viu? Você realmente chamou a minha atenção – e mais de uma vez. Eu sinceramente te admirei, e continuo admirando – agora ainda mais. Eu não vou insultar a sua inteligência e dizer que eu te procurei na festa para declarar meu infindável amor por você. Você e eu ambos sabemos que isso seria forçar a barra. Mas eu vou dizer que eu genuinamente gostaria de conversar com você – ainda quero. E eu também não vou negar que eu estou, na verdade, aliviado por ter tido tempo para pensar sobre a sua carta.

Você pode até rir ao ler isso, mas você estava certa mais uma vez: seu amor _foi_ o seu mais bem-guardado segredo. Pelo menos para mim foi. Eu não consigo nem lembrar exatamente quando que eu comecei a pensar que você tinha superado a sua "quedinha". Mas o que eu consigo lembrar, é que quando eu percebi que nunca mais veria você ficar corada quando olhasse para mim, eu passei a me sentir como se eu tivesse perdido algo muito importante. E agora eu sei o que foi.

Na sua carta, você me disse que esperou pelo momento certo para me contar, e eu quero muito lhe agradecer por tê-lo feito. Porque você _encontrou_ o momento certo. Eu vou soar um pouco egocêntrico ao dizer isso, mas eu não estava pronto para a sua profundidade antes da sua carta. A verdade é que eu ainda não havia crescido. Eu ainda era uma criança, ainda me prendendo à idéia de que o castelo de Hogwarts seria o meu refúgio para sempre. Eu ainda não havia amadurecido o suficiente para perceber que as vidas de outras pessoas e suas decisões faziam parte da minha própria vida. Eu ainda tinha aquela crença infantil de que minha vida era só minha, e de mais ninguém. A batalha final contra o Voldemort, e principalmente a sua carta, fizeram-me abrir os olhos. Eu finalmente percebi que eu dependo de outras pessoas – preciso depender – e que outras pessoas também dependem de mim. Você é uma delas. Mas o que mais me intriga e contenta, é que eu não preciso depender de você, mas eu ainda assim o QUERO.

A razão pela qual eu me prendi tão fortemente a minha infância do jeito que eu o fiz, é que foi uma (provavelmente boba) maneira de eu ficar afastado de todos os problemas e responsabilidades que vêm com a vida adulta. Por vezes, eu realmente acreditei que eu seria o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu para sempre. Eu não imaginava crescer, constituir uma família, parte porque eu não sabia o que fazer parte de uma família _realmente_ era. Mas na época, eu até comecei a perceber que eu não seria uma criança para sempre. Eu mencionei acima que eu senti que tinha perdido algo importante; antes, eu costumava pensar que era só o meu ego machucado porque você não gostava mais de mim. Mas agora eu sei: o que eu perdi aquele dia, foi a falsa noção de que todos os meus problemas se resolveriam sozinhos, e que no fim, tudo daria certo, somente por quem eu era. Muito presunçoso da minha parte, eu sei. Mas perder a sua "quedinha" por mim foi algo que eu realmente não queria perder – eu percebi isso mais tarde. E então, eu comecei a perceber que as coisas _não_ se resolviam sozinhas. E foi aí, que eu comecei a crescer.

Em pensar que mesmo nós nunca tendo sido próximos, você ainda assim é _tão_ importante para a minha vida. Você disse que tem uma dívida comigo porque eu uma vez salvei sua vida, agora sou eu quem está dizendo. _Eu_ tenho uma dívida com você: porque mais do que me fazer crescer, você me fez evoluir.

Eu estou lhe mandando esta carta, ao invés de conversar diretamente com você, porque eu pensei que, assim como você foi tão sincera comigo, eu deveria ser também. E agora eu sei porque _você_ escolheu uma carta. Eu estou tendo bastante dificuldade em organizar as minhas idéias para tentar dizer tudo o que eu quero, e eu percebi que não conseguiria ser muito eloqüente, mesmo se eu tentasse. Tudo o que eu estou sentindo agora é tão intenso, que eu provavelmente iria gaguejar...

Eu disse no começo dessa carta, que eu provavelmente não consegui ser discreto, e agora eu vou explicar por que: eu deixei a festa para escrever essa carta. Eu sei que muitas pessoas devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu, e talvez algumas delas estejam até preocupadas. Mas a verdade é que isso era algo que eu TINHA que fazer, e tinha que fazer AGORA. Você disse que esperava que esse dia se tornasse uma das minhas melhores lembranças, e é por isso que eu espero que a Edwiges consiga encontrá-la, já que ninguém sabe onde você está. Por favor, venha pra cá assim que você acabar de ler essa carta, ou então mande a Edwiges com um bilhete, me dizendo onde você está. Eu realmente gostaria que você aproveitasse a festa, então eu estou esperando que você escolha vir. Mas se você preferir que não, por favor, deixe-me falar com você. Eu sei que a gente vai ter bastante tempo, mas eu ainda assim, gostaria de dar um fechamento (e talvez um início) para uma de minhas "melhores lembranças": sua carta. Você, com toda a sua profundidade e sinceridade, é o que faria essa festa completa. Eu não sou o único a sentir a sua falta.

Tudo isso é uma novidade para mim, mas eu _sei_ que você entende. Você já fez as pazes com os seus sentimentos, e sabe o que é o amor. Eu não, AINDA. Mas eu gostaria de descobrir. E se servir para alguma coisa, eu já estou me apaixonando por você. E, incondicional como o seu amor é, o meu por você (não importa qual o caminho que ele siga) sempre será também.

Para sempre seu,

Harry.


End file.
